1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in pinball type games.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pinball games consisted of inclined playing surfaces where the ball was projected to the top of the inclined surface using a plunger, usually spring activated. This invention uses the rotation of the playing surface and a projection at or near the periphery of the playing surface to carry the ball near and toward the top of the playing surface.
Prior art pinball games using a rotating playing surface used targets in the center or sides of the playing surface to capture the ball which resulted in a score. This invention permits targets and traps to be located almost anywhere on the playing surface when the targets and traps are electrically activated or at various radii from the center of the playing surface when the targets are holes.
The term "trap" as used in this application means an object one wishes to avoid and therefore takes on a meaning the opposite of "target" which is an object one wishes to strike. Where striking a target may result in a positive score, striking a trap may result in no score or a negative score.
Prior art pinball games using a ball propeller powered the propeller with electricity. The ball propeller used in this game achieves its power from the player rotating the playing surface.
Prior art pinball games utilized passive projections or projections placed to make striking a target more difficult. This invention utilizes projections to actively direct the ball.